


the end of the world

by HoodratJackKerouac



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodratJackKerouac/pseuds/HoodratJackKerouac
Summary: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD BITCHES.





	the end of the world

Theophania Clairveaux had almost finished with her last client of the evening when Andri stumbled through the doors, straight into the reception desk. 

“Whoa there, buddy, what’s got your knickers in a knot?” Arabella asked, eyeing him questioningly. 

Theo took a brief moment to glance over at her twin. He didn’t appear to be bleeding or missing any major appendages. His dark hair was tousled, but within the range of normal. His skin was pale, but they were both eternally pallid. And his pale blue eyes were a bit bloodshot, but he could just be high. So she went back to work. Whatever his drama, it could wait. 

“I just had a… rough afternoon. And I need to see Theo. But I can wait, of course, it’s not that urgent. I mean it’s important but not life threatening. And like, time-sensitive but not so much so that I can’t wait a half hour.”

Arabella laughed. 

Theo loved Arabella. She really did. But the receptionist’s lack of… sobriety, in all manners, was sometimes problematic. 

“I got you, boo,” Bella murmured, obviously assuming Theo couldn’t hear as she cracked an airplane bottle of whiskey for Ri. Bella and Ri thought Theo didn’t know about the Secret Stash underneath Bella’s stack of shitty romance novels, but she did. 

Theo chose to ignore the situation and focused on finishing the client’s Circle of Protection. Something soothing about the buzzing needle and minuscule droplets of blood blooming from pale skin was almost cathartic. 

Through the haze of concentration, Theo heard snippets of Ri and Bella’s hushed conversation. 

“There’s something freaky going on and I can’t figure it out.”

“You’re probably just paranoid from that Heirloom Sativa. I told you not to smoke that shit alone, you goddamned amateur.”

“I was lighting up before you were born!” 

“No way, dingus. You’re younger than me.”

“Who the fuck says “dingus” in 2020? This is the future, bitch. Not nineteen goddamned ninety nine.”

Those idiots would be the death of her.

Theo put the finishing touches on the Circle of Protection, gave her client the Short Version of Tattoo Care for Dummies, and ushered her out the door. 

“You can go home, Bella,” she deadpanned, glaring at her drugged-out receptionist. 

“Aye Aye el capitan!” Bella replied with an excess of enthusiasm. 

The girl quickly gathered her things, winked at Ri, and left the building, all the space of about a minute and a half. 

Theo stared down her brother, getting a better look at his current state of being. 

Andri was dressed a bit sloppy, wearing jeans and an unfamiliar tee shirt. His eyes were still bloodshot, and the purple circles under them were just as unsettling. 

“What is it?” Theo asked harshly, leading Andri to sit on the sofa normally refused for hypoglycemic crashes. 

Andri shook his head, sinking into the sofa with a coffee cup full of what had to be Arabella’s contraband whiskey. 

“Is it tulpas?” Theo asked. 

Another shake. 

“Dammit, Ri, what was it? I can’t help if you pull this sad-sack drunk routine!”

“It’s something worse, much worse,” Andri murmured, sipping his coffee cup of not-coffee, “I don’t know what for sure, but I was reading the ether and it’s bad. Real bad. A big bad. And we’ll need help defeating this one, for sure. I know that’s not your thing, but we need others, a coven, a pack, whatever you want to call it. Because this time it’s the end. The real end, like apocalypse shit.”

Theo scowled; she was used to taking on the world alone but for Ri’s constant presence. 

“None of my warenuungs have mentioned anything,” she replied, doubting Ri slightly. He was rather prone toward fits of grandiosity. 

“This is big shit, Theo. Not information your minions would be privy to. Armageddon crazy-ass shittery that’s still months away, but we need to start preparing now or we’re fucked. I know it. You know how the ether is. You know it’s always right, if off in the timing.”

Andri slouched further into the sofa before draining the rest of his “coffee.”

“You’re my sister and I love you more than anything else, but if you don’t believe me I’m fighting this on my own.”

Theo stared at her brother’s tattooed arms, full of protection symbols she’s designed and drawn. 

“I understand, and I’m with you,” she replied, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

“Alrighty then, let’s save the world!”


End file.
